Something About America
by Fuyu Tatsu
Summary: America's red, Prussia's laughing, and Germany has no idea what's going on. England and Japan get curious. Takes place between One Too Many and Just One Night. M rating for cursing.


FT: New fanfic! This takes place between One Too Many and Just One Night. So I hope you like.

Pairings: None really.

Genre: Humor

Summary: America's red, Gilbert is laughing, and Germany has no idea why his brother is calling him a beast. Naturally, Japan and England get a little nosey.

Rating: M. Cuz there's no smut, but there is some cursing, so I figured better safe then sorry.

Warnings: Hmmmm….. Don't know…

I no own Hetalia.

Anybody who knew America knew that the Nation had little to no modesty and could be counted on to produce some of the strangest conversations. So, to see America almost shrieking like a woman at Prussia, who was laughing like a maniac, who in turn was clinging to Germany to remain upright was quite the sight.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY YOU ALBINO ASS! THAT KIND OF SHIT IS HARD TO EXPLAIN!" America screamed. Prussia took a deep breath before shooting back.

"That's rich, coming from you! It's your fault you didn't see it till your boss pointed it out!" Prussia cat-called, leaning on the table as America turned at least six shades of red.

"SHUT UP YOU DICK!" The tanned Nation screamed, hurling a book at the silverette. Prussia ducked, and the heavy text slammed into the wall behind him.

"You should've seen yourself! You were so damn pathetic and whimpering, it was great!"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

"YES IT IS! IT'S AS TRUE AS THE SKY IS BLUE!"

"YOU'RE NOT MAKING ANY SENSE YOU JACKASS!"

England walked up to Germany, who was watching the two fight with an expression crossed between exasperation and confusion.

"Soooo….. What happened?"

"No idea. Apparently, something happened the night after the fall of the Berlin Wall. I don't really recall anything."

"Why?"

"I was just about as drunk as America was. I believed I might have passed out shortly after America threw up on me. The next thing I remember was waking up in bed the next morning with both of them arguing over who slept where." Germany turned a faint shade of pink.

"It's hard to believe that has you embarrassed, considering who likes to break into your house." England sighed. Germany nodded.

"But that is Feli. _Bruder _never did that, and I highly doubt America does that."

"You'd be surprised." England almost smiled as another book went flying, and this time, hitting it's intended target.

"OW! FUCKER! THAT HURT!" Prussia roared.

"Bring up again and I'll nail you again!"

"Coming from the bottom!"

"SHUT UP WHITEY!"

"IDGIT!"

"FREAK!"

"LOSER!"

"PUNK!"

"UN-AWESOME!"

"CHEATER!"

"ENOUGH!" England shouted. Miracle of miracles, both Nations stopped. England huffed and took charge.

"Alfred, park your rear in your seat, Gilbert, go over to the other end of the table and sit down. I will not have you two destroy the place because of some petty arguing." England all but growled.

"But Artie…"

"_Now Alfred."_ England hissed. America paled a little but sat down in his assigned seat. Prussia, with a smug grin, plopped down on the other seat and placed his heels on the table top.

"Looks like somebody is a pussy….."

"SAY IT AGAIN AND I'LL INTRODUCE YOUR VITAL REIGONS TO TONY'S LASER!"

"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!" England shouted over them before another argument could erupt.

For a majority of the meeting, Prussia kept chortling about something and for once, America remained totally silent. England exchanged a look with Japan and they both nodded subtly to each other.

At lunch time, America took off faster than his favorite super hero; with Gilbert close behind. Ludwig remained behind with North Italy conversing about pasta.

England and Japan followed the silverette outside, who was halfway in a tree, presumably, harassing America.

"Come on! It'll totally be awesome to do it out here! It's a first time for everything!"

"That's disgusting and unsanitary! I'm not going to do it!"

"Stop being a prissy girl and get down here!"

"NEVER!"

"Prussia!" England called. The dissolved Nation dropped down, looking a bit miffed.

"_Was? _I'm a little busy."

"I need to ask you something." England motioned back over to the building.

"Sure. I'll be back, Alfie."

"Go to hell." America grumbled. England let Prussia pass him and saw America drop down and take off in the direction of the courtyard.

_Hmm…. Fishy, fishy….. What on earth happened?_ England pondered as they entered the building. Japan motioned them over to an empty room and closed the door as soon as England was inside with Prussia.

"So, what do you two want with the Awesome Me? Surely you're not hoping to get what Alfred did."

"Actually…." Japan politely coughed, turning a pale pink.

"That's what we're curious about. What exactly happened?" England felt his ears heat.

"Oh? Alfred didn't tell you? How odd. Well, you see…." Prussia went off, talking for several hours on what _had_ happened the night after the wall had fallen.

+++++++ Several hours later+++++++

England handed Japan his nth tissue to staunch his bleeding nose. His face felt like it was on fire, and Prussia was grinning like a fool.

"So you see? That's what happened. I can see why he didn't open his mouth, but really, a night with me? I figured for sure he'd be on a mountain top somewhere, singing praises."

"I never figured." England heard Japan murmur.

"Yeah. If you don't believe me, you can find out for yourself." Prussia stood, cracking his back. As he headed for the door, he stopped.

"Oh, yeah. By the way, Alfred likes being bitten and getting tied up. Just in case you want to know." Prussia called behind him. England helped Japan pick himself off the floor as his nose started to bleed again.

+++++++ America's house+++++

_BRRRIIINNNNGGGG_-

"Hello?" America asked, holding Tony back with one hand.

"-_'Ello America.-_"

"Oh, hey England! What's up?"

"-_I was wondering of you'd like to go out for drinks sometime soon. I figured a night out would help you relax.-_" England sounded slightly nervous.

"Drinks? Sure! Lemme see…."

"_-It's 'let me' America. I raised you better than that.-_"

"Yeah, yeah. Hmm…. I'm free the nineteenth of this month. We can do it then."

"_-Really? I see…. Is it alright if Japan comes along? He just said he'd like a bit of a break too.-_"

"Sure! The more the merrier!"

"_-Very well. We'll see you the nineteenth. Good-bye.-_"

"Later!"

+++++England's house+++++

"It's done." England hung up, releasing a pent up breath.

"Really?" Japan almost dropped the delicate china teacup he was drinking from.

++++++++++++++Fin+++++++++++++

Ahhhh….. That was soo much fun to write. This will probably be my last story for a couple months, because I'm writing this on a school computer, and today (May 18th, 2011) is my last day ever of school.

And now, I'm off to college! WHOOOOOO!


End file.
